1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card processing system for processing cards, or tickets, to be used for slot machines in casinos or some other slips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machines installed in casinos are played by players as the player throws in a coin and operates the operation lever of the machine. A ticket is issued from the sot machine according to the score that the player gets.
The issued ticket is cashed at the cash desk and collected by the cashier. The collected tickets are processed by a card processing machine. More specifically, the tickets are put into the card processing machine, discriminated by a discriminating section of the machine and counted. Subsequently, the barcode of each ticket is read by a barcode reader and tickets are accumulated in a plurality of accumulating sections of the machine according to the results of discrimination at the discriminating section (see, inter alia, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2004-240778).
Each of the plurality of accumulating sections includes a temporary accumulating section and a cassette for containing the tickets accumulated in the temporary accumulating section. As the cassette becomes full, it is taken out from the card processing machine and the tickets in the cassette are drawn out by the operator. The drawn out tickets are stored in a storage box. Normally, there may be a number of storage boxes.
Meanwhile, the tickets stored in the storage boxes may include one or more than one forged tickets.
In order to check the one or more than one forged tickets, the stored tickets are drawn out from the storage boxes and reprocessed by the card processing machine so that the one or more than one forged tickets may be extracted.
However, conventionally, all the tickets in the storage boxes have to be taken out and reprocessed by the card processing machine to extract a forged ticket. It is a very time consuming operation.